


Helix

by eloquent_apollo



Series: Short stories [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Multi, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquent_apollo/pseuds/eloquent_apollo
Summary: A very self-indulgent short fic where Jeremy gets a piercing done and then faints so Jean has to take care of him.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: Short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Helix

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a helix done yesterday and almost fainted and now I felt like writing a very self-indulgent short fic where Jeremy gets a helix done and almost faints. That's literally all this is lol It's not beta'd bc it was just a little something I wanted to write (I didn't wanna upload it to tumblr bc it's to big lol)

Everyone is studying hard for finals, including Jeremy, but he’s distracted by a million other things as usual and he’s given up studying hours ago. The only reason he hasn’t left the library yet is because the chairs are more comfortable than the ones in his dorm, and he likes the quiet. He goes to the library when things get too loud and he needs to calm down, and USC’s library has gorgeous huge windows that let in a lot of sunlight and Jeremy likes to nap in the sunlight. Jean once teased him saying he looks like a housecat napping in the sun. Jeremy thinks he might actually try to get some sleep, when his phone vibrates to alert him of a message. 

_Jean _  
Hey. You in the library?__

_Jeremy _  
Yeah. Same spot as always  
__

_____ _

____

____

______Jean never texts much, unlike Laila and Alvarez. He usually only sends one or two messages to get the point across, but Jeremy finds he doesn’t really mind. Jean’s been trying to text him a bit more since they started dating, but Jeremy prefers talking face to face with Jean so the efforts were quickly ditched. Jean was apparently close to the library because he shows up a few minutes later and kisses Jeremy on the cheek in greeting. Jeremy smiles contently and grabs his hand while Jean sits in the chair next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I wanted to cover my tattoo, but I do not want to go alone,” Jean says._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Jeremy hums, tracing the back of Jean’s hand with his thumb. Jean seems to relax a little in his chair and Jeremy smiles again._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I’ll come with. I always wanted to get a piercing done anyway,” Jeremy says._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Jean smiles slightly and Jeremy feels butterflies in his stomach. Jean still rarely smiles, so whenever he does Jeremy feels somewhat proud of him. He also feels like a giggly school girl, because Jean has the prettiest smile he has ever seen and Jeremy wants nothing more than to make sure Jean never stops smiling again. Jean notices Jeremy’s slight blush and rolls his eyes in a fond matter, before pulling Jeremy’s hand up to give a soft kiss on the back of his hand. Jeremy can feel him smiling against his hand, and Jeremy can’t fight a big toothy grin from spreading across his face._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Should I get a tongue piercing or a helix?” Jeremy asks._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Helix, you can always do the tongue piercing later if you still want to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Jeremy hums, and Jean pulls out his phone to make an appointment for the two of them. Jeremy closes his eyes and leans back in the chair, soon falling asleep. He only wakes up later to find Jean asleep next to him, their hands still intertwined._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

______The tattoo and piercing shop isn’t very far from the dorms, but Jeremy still drives them. The woman at the counter is polite and makes small talk with Jean while they wait for their turn with the piercer. Jeremy has a feeling Jean has been here before, and when the woman asks him about cover up plans he realises he’s probably been here to discuss covering his scars. Jeremy reaches for Jean’s hand, who takes it into his and gives a slight squeeze, making Jean smile slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Jean?” A guy comes in through a small door, and Jean nods at him. “You brought a friend?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I did. He wanted to get a piercing done,” Jean says._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Who should go first?” He asks._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Jeremy, since he drove us here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______The man nods with an amused smile, and takes them to the back of the shop. He tells Jeremy to get into a big chair and explains what he’s going to do. Jeremy feels a bit nervous, but more excited than anything else. Jean is sitting on a chair next to him, and he smiles when Jeremy catches his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Are you prone to fainting, kid?” The piercer asks, and Jeremy shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______The man takes some alcohol and cleans the spot around Jeremy’s ear, than makes 3 dots with a marker and asks Jeremy which spot he likes best. Jeremy, who’s always been bad at making decisions needs a minute to consider. Out of the corner of his eye he catches the man giving Jean a look that he can’t quite decipher, and Jean smiles fondly back.  
Jeremy ends up choosing the middle dot and gets back into the chair. Jeremy nervously drums his fingers on the chair, when Jean grabs his hand and holds it gently. _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“You ready? Take a deep breath,” the piercer says._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Jeremy takes a deep breath, and when he breathes out the piercer stabs the needle through his ear. Jeremy can’t stop himself from squeezing Jean’s hand tightly, but Jean doesn’t seem to mind. It hurts more than Jeremy thought it would, everyone he talked to had said it was just a small pinch, like getting the flu shot, but that was some bullshit. The piercer puts the piercing on the back and pulls it back through Jeremy’s ear, causing pain to flare up again and he mutters a quiet, “fuck.” The piercer laughs, and finish up._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“There, done,” He says._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Jeremy looks at the piercer, and blacks out._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

______He wakes to Jean softly slapping him in the face. The piercer is standing next to him with a cup of lemonade which he gratefully accepts. His hands shake too much to keep the cup steady, so Jean wraps a hand around his and helps him guide the cup to his face. Jeremy drinks it all at once, but stays where he is. He feels incredibly hot, he’s pretty sure he’s sweating._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“You okay, mon soleil?” Jean whispers_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Warm,” Jeremy mutters._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“You can take off your shirt if you think it’ll help?” The piercer says. Jeremy nods in response and he closes the curtain so Jeremy has some privacy. he takes off his shirt and is grateful to feel it works almost immediately. He sits in silence, Jean holding both his hands gently while Jeremy slowly comes back._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Well then,” Jeremy mumbles, feeling slightly embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______He puts his shirt back on and slowly gets off the chair, and the piercer gently slaps him on the shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“You did a good job, kid. People faint, it’s part of getting the piercing for some.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Jeremy nods and slowly follows them out, holding onto Jean a little for support. He follows them to the area where they Jean can get his tattoo covered up, and is thankful when he is offered a chair close to Jean. Now it’s Jeremy’s turn to hold Jean’s hand while he gets his tattoo covered up. Jean only told Jeremy once about when he got his little 3 tattooed on. They had held him strapped down on the chair, Tetsuji had hit him whenever he tried to flinch away. It’s a miracle it turned out so good, but Jeremy is still happy to see it go. Jean ends up getting it covered with a little sun, and Jeremy feels his heart swell with love._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______In the end, Jean pays for the piercing, the aftercare package and the tattoo, then goes outside with Jeremy. The outside air helps to take some of the lingering weak feeling out of his legs, and he takes in a deep breath as Jean walks him to the car. Jeremy doesn’t protest when Jean takes the key from Jeremy’s hands and gets into the drivers seat. Jeremy places a hand on Jean’s thigh, and together they drive back to the dorms._ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Come catch me on [tumblr](https://eloquent-apollo.tumblr.com) if you want to


End file.
